


Conundrum

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Turtlecest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn’t always easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

His strength was something that Mikey couldn't get enough of. Raph was definitely the protector of the four. The first to jump between a brother and danger. That bravery drew Mikey to him like a moth to a flame. He always felt so safe around Raph.

Mike had known for a while that his feelings towards his hotheaded sibling were changing to become something decidedly unbrotherly. There was nothing that he could do about it and more importantly, nothing he wanted to do about it.

Part of this new way of looking at his brother was the way that he would let down his guard around Mikey and show him his soft side. Mikey knew that a lot of that had to do with the fact that he was the baby brother of the family but it made him feel special all the same.

Mike knew how to use his status in the family to his advantage. The pranks he played were almost always an excuse to get closer to Raph. Either the prank itself would put him in close physical contact with his red-banded brother or the resulting chase would have Raph's hands all over his body.

There was also definitely a physical attraction as well. The dark emerald green skin was something that featured in Mikey's dreams quite often lately. The way Raph's muscles flexed while he lifted weights had Mikey in the dojo far more often lately of his own free will.

There was only one problem with Mikey's quest to make the hotheaded turtle see him as more than just his annoying youngest brother. While Mikey was watching him intently, Raph was paying that same amount of attention towards a certain genius.

~

He was the brains of their team. About as far away in personality from his own as you could get. That didn't stop Raph from wanting to get closer to him though. There was something about Don that made Raph want to get to know him better.

He was always there for the team. He patched their wounds and made the lair a place worth living in. He was always giving of himself for their family. He was the one that could always be counted on to lend a hand or an ear.

Raph had been on the receiving end of that help many times. This had given him multiple opportunities to see Don in his own element. Don was always more comfortable in his lab and Raph was the one that he trusted the most to be in there unsupervised. That was a privilege that Raph had no intention of losing. He wanted more though.

While Raph never went looking for a fight just so he could go to Don it wasn't too bad of a deal. For the time it would take Don to stitch him up Raph got his full and undivided attention. In the last few months he was starting to crave that attention. He wanted to be closer to Don. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about him.

Those doe like eyes would stare up at him while he was patching up an injury and Raph would feel himself start to melt. Mikey liked to tease that he was just a big softie on the inside and he definitely felt that way when Don stared at him and ran his hands along Raph's skin.

At times like those it took everything Raph had not to jump him then and there. There was only one thing stopping him. Don didn't feel the same way about him. Those really special looks were reserved not for him but for a certain sword wielder.

~

He had been taught from a young age that Leo was the leader and that he should listen to him and follow his orders. This was a lesson that Don had taken to heart and never let go of.

Wherever Leo went Don was more than willing to follow. This had always been true but lately it was taking on a whole new meaning. Don wanted to follow him not because he had been trained to but because he wanted to. He wanted to be around him all the time now.

Leo was always so calm and composed. It brought a stability to their otherwise chaotic lives. This stability was something that Don couldn't help but appreciate and made him want to be with Leo even more.

Another endearing quality was his dedication. He gave his whole heart and soul to everything that he cared for. He pushed himself in his training because he not only wanted to be a great ninja but also because he wanted to be able to protect his family. Family meant everything to Leo and Don wanted to feel that caring on a deeper and more personal level.

This was one reason Don worked so hard in his lab. To impress his eldest brother. If he could show the same level of dedication to the things that made life easier for the family than maybe Leo would notice and be drawn to Don the same way Don was to him.

Don would give just about anything to make the leader look at Don the same way that he looked at him. Despite everything he tried, Don knew that Leo would never return his feelings. Unfortunately for the genius, Leo was enraptured by a brother a bit more fun loving than himself.

~

It was starting to become an obsession. His energy and enthusiasm were infectious. Leo wanted to harness that energy and call it his own. Mikey may have been his youngest brother but he was also the one that had managed to capture his complete attention as well as his heart.

It was getting to the point that he was manipulating practices and patrols so that he could spend more time with him. He knew that it wasn't right to use his position as leader like this but he couldn't help it. He had to be near Mikey.

There was something absolutely mesmerizing about him. Leo couldn't decide if it was his innocent spirit, his bright outlook on life, or his hypnotizing blue eyes. He was the only one of the four to have such bright blue eyes that you could just drown in. Leo felt that he could stare into them for hours on end. The only thing that stopped him was the fact Mikey hadn't invited him into his life like that.

Mikey also had almost as strong a sense of right and wrong as Leo did. That was the reason he had become the Turtle Titan in the first place. He wanted to be able to help more people than just being a ninja allowed. Getting to call himself a superhero was just an added perk.

With the way that he had been watching Mikey lately, Leo had noticed one thing that put a stop to his hopes of being with his youngest brother. While his heart may have belonged to Mikey, that same affection was not returned. Mikey only had eyes for a certain turtle in red.


End file.
